


Belter

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Kudos: 4





	Belter

You were standing in the kitchen cooking, listening to a song that reminded you of home. You began to sing along as you danced around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and switching between different tasks. You were so caught up in the moment that you didn’t notice the front door opening and Tom coming home.

“She is a dancer and she dances in my dreams,” you sang as you fried the onions. “Reminds me that the world is not as evil as it seems. She is a belt-” You trailed off as you turned around, standing face to face with Tom. He smiled amusedly at you as you got flustered and turned off the music on your phone.

“Oh, you didn’t have to turn it off, darling. I quite enjoyed the show,” Tom told you as he took you in his arms. “What was that song? I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before, but I liked the lyrics.”

“It’s Gerry Cinnamon’s Belter,” you explained as you returned the hug. “It reminds me of home,” you added, feeling a bit embarrassed about getting walked in on like that. You had been dancing and singing like nobody was watching and felt mortified to find out that Tom had in fact been watching you.

“That’s nice,” Tom said with a warm smile. “I think you should put it on again. You don’t need to be embarrassed about sharing those kinds of things with me.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t think it was your type of music, that’s why I only listen to it when I’m alone,” you explained.

“You could listen to it anytime, darling,” Tom assured you. “Do you miss home?”

“I do,” you replied with a sad smile.

“Then let’s put it on and listen to it together, then you can explain to me in what ways it reminds you of home. I’m really interested,” Tom told you. You hesitated for a brief moment before putting the song on from the beginning. “May I have this dance?” he asked with a heart warming smile and you blushed as you took his outstretched hands in yours. You let him lead you in a dance you were not quite familiar with, but you followed his lead and learned quite quickly how to move. You were both smiling at each other and laughing as you danced together.

“What kind of dance was that?” you asked once the song ended.

“It’s called bugg. I learned it when I was in Sweden filming Wallander,” Tom explained with a smile. You laughed in response. How typical Tom. Of course he had picked up some dance moves from the swedes when visiting their country.

“What’s so funny?” Tom asked with a smile.

“You’re funny,” you replied and continued to laugh as you went to take the frying pan away from the stove. The onion was burnt, but it didn’t matter much. Because you were happy. You felt relieved over Tom’s perfect reaction to hearing your missing home song.

“Oh, did I make you burn the onion? Sorry darling,” Tom said and picked out a new onion from the fridge. You smiled contently as you heard him humming on the song you had just introduced to him while cutting an onion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it!


End file.
